<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hotel Transylvania: 300 Sisters by StudioZolo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24163666">Hotel Transylvania: 300 Sisters</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StudioZolo/pseuds/StudioZolo'>StudioZolo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hotel Transylvania (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Comedy, Family, Gen, Genderswap, Mild Language, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:07:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,623</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24163666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StudioZolo/pseuds/StudioZolo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In this alternate universe, Wayne and Wanda had all girls and one boy. Join Willie Werewolf as he goes through many obstacles as the other brother with 300 sisters.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hotel Transylvania: 300 Sisters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally, the plot for this one was that Willie (My OC, BTW) had hit his head after an argument with his brothers and he wakes up in a world where he's the only brother. I had it planned for a while with SlayerTheBandicoot (Fanfiction user).</p>
<p>However, a story with a similar plot had been posted. That means I had to scrap my original idea and think of a new one so I don't get accused of plagiarism. That wouldn't look good on me. Thankfully I had a backup plan in case this were to happen.</p>
<p>So here's a totally new version of 300 Sisters. Enjoy!</p>
<p>Also, this story takes place BEFORE Hotel Transylvania 3.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"It's almost on, I can't wait!" Willie Werewolf exclaimed as he sat on the sofa waiting for his favorite cartoon to start.</p>
<p>Willie's life is interesting, to say the least. He's part of a rather large family, and I mean large! He's considered the runt in his family. He's one of the youngest at age 6.</p>
<p>And last, but not least…</p>
<p>He's the only boy in a family full of girls, aside from his father of course.</p>
<p>Willie has a lot of sisters, and I do mean a lot. Lincoln Loud would consider himself lucky. Unlike him with his 10 sisters, Willie's stuck with a whopping 300.</p>
<p>The wolfpup doesn't get a lot of peace and quiet to himself as the girls make a lot of noise. He also doesn't get much privacy as his sisters would constantly run in to see what he's doing.</p>
<p>"Willie!" One of Willie's sisters exclaimed, scaring the daylights out of him. "Whatcha doing?" This one had a pink shirt with a skull and crossbones. Her hair was tied into pigtails.</p>
<p>"I'm going to watch my favorite show, Winnie," Willie responded to Winnie, who hopped on the couch right next to Willie.</p>
<p>"Let me guess, is it the one with the yellow sponge?" Asked Winnie.</p>
<p>"Nope, that's my second favorite," responded Willie. "My favorite is the one with turtles that are ninjas!" Winnie rolled her eyes.</p>
<p>"That show is so weird," said Winnie. Willie didn't seem to like the fact that Winnie just insulted his favorite show.</p>
<p>"You're weird!" Willie exclaimed, hoping to crawl under Winnie's fur and skin. It didn't work.</p>
<p>"Oh, I know, thanks for the compliment, baby brother!" Winnie said as she patted her annoyed little brother on the head.</p>
<p>"I'm not a baby, Winnie," said Willie. "I'm only six!"</p>
<p>"And I just turned seven," said Winnie. "And last time I checked, seven is WAY bigger than six!" Willie folded his arms and pouted. He loved Winnie, but she always found a way to annoy him.</p>
<p>Winnie suddenly sat up and began sniffing the air.</p>
<p>"What's the matter?" Asked Willie. Winnie sighed and turned to her brother.</p>
<p>"Webby alert, little bro," Winnie said in an annoyed tone. "She's going to ruin the day again!"</p>
<p>"Well, what do we have here?" Webby walked in front of the two and stood firmly still. She was wearing a pink T-shirt and a pink skirt. Her hair was tied into a ponytail. "Two furballs sitting on MY spot when MY show is coming on?!" Willie felt fear in his body while Winnie had no emotion.</p>
<p>"Beat it, Webbigail!" Exclaimed Winnie. "Willie's weird turtle show is coming on and we're going to watch it because we called the couch!" Webby scoffed.</p>
<p>"Last time I checked, there's no calling couches, Winnifred!" Webby got close to Winnie's face. "Get your butt off my spot!" Winnie growled.</p>
<p>"You can't tell my butt what to do!" Winnie snared. "It'll sit anywhere it pleases." Webby chuckled and cracked her knuckles.</p>
<p>"Tell your butt that it's about to get kicked if it doesn't move!" Winnie wasn't intimated. She gave a smug look as she tried to crack her knuckles. There was no sound because she didn't know how to do it properly.</p>
<p>Willie started to get scared. He hates it when his sisters fight, especially at a close range. The little wolfpup shut his eyes tightly as he prepared for another crazy fight from his crazy sisters.</p>
<p>That is until a voice behind him shouted and saved his life.</p>
<p>"MOMMY!" Willie, Winnie, and Webby's ears twitched as they heard the high pitched shout from behind them. The voice belonged to a little wolfgirl who looked like Winnie, except her hair was tied in a bow. Her name was Willa. "Webby's being mean again!" Webby felt fear in her body.</p>
<p>"<em>Crap!"  </em>Webby thought. <em>"I forgot about that little snitch!"  </em>Within a matter of seconds, a large female werewolf wearing a yellow dress stormed into the living room. Her name was Wanda</p>
<p>"Webbigail!" Wanda exclaimed. "What have I told you about messing with your siblings?!" Webby tried to think of something.</p>
<p>"Wait, mom, I was trying to get Winnie to leave Willie alone so he can watch his show!" Webby exclaimed. Winnie's jaw dropped.</p>
<p>"Wha…." Was all she could say.</p>
<p>"Is that so?" Asked Wanda as she placed her paws on her hips.</p>
<p>"You know how Winnie could be, mother," said Webby. That's when Willie decided to jump in.</p>
<p>"Mommy wait, I'm okay with Winnie being here, honest!" Willie exclaimed. Wanda thought about it for a moment.</p>
<p>"Well, if Willie doesn't mind Winnie being here, then I guess there's no issue," said Wanda. Webby didn't like that response.</p>
<p>"But mom-"</p>
<p>"But nothing!" Wanda interrupted. "I don't want to hear any more arguing! Do I make myself clear?!"</p>
<p>"Yes, mom/mommy!" The wolfpups exclaimed. Wanda smiled.</p>
<p>"Good!" Said Wanda as she walked off. Webby crossed her arms and began walking away.</p>
<p>"This isn't over, furballs!" Webby gave the wolfpups a threatening stare and walked out of the living room. Willa walked over and sat on the couch next to Winnie and Willie.</p>
<p>"Webby's so mean!" Said Willa as she crossed her arms.</p>
<p>"No kidding," said Willie. "And scary!"</p>
<p>"You two don't need to worry about anything!" Said Winnie as she stood up on the couch. "Webby won't do anything to you two when I'm around!"</p>
<p>"Thanks, Winnie," said Willie as he gave a small smile.</p>
<p>"However," Winnie suddenly said. "You gotta learn how to stand up for yourself. That's what Kakie says."</p>
<p>"But how?" Asked Willie.</p>
<p>"Don't worry, I got your back!" Exclaimed Winnie. "And so does Willa!"</p>
<p>"You think it'll work out?" Asked Willa.</p>
<p>"I don't think so, I know so!" Exclaimed Winnie. "Once we get to Hotel Transylvania, we'll put Willie on brutal training!"</p>
<p><em>"Brutal?" </em>Willie thought to himself. He knows how his sisters can get when they try to 'help' him. "<em>This is going to be one long summer</em>…</p><hr/>
<p>Meanwhile, Webby walked up to a door and banged on it. She knew one wolf that can help her in a situation with those 'furballs'</p>
<p>"Wisely!" Exclaimed Webby. "Open this door or I'm kicking it down!" Within a matter of seconds, the door opened and an annoyed wolf stood in front of Webby. She had a long pink shirt that was similar to Winnie's. On her shoulder was a black scorpion.</p>
<p>"Do you mind, dear sister?" Wisely asked in a clearly annoyed tone as she petted her pet scorpion "I'm trying to feed my baby a mouse."</p>
<p>"To hell with that right now!" Exclaimed Webby. "I need your help!"</p>
<p>"Let me guess, Winnie prevented you from messing with our dear baby brother?" Asked Wisely.</p>
<p>"Winnie AND Willa!" Exclaimed Webby. "I need your help to get back at those furballs! Especially Winnie!" Wisely sighed and folded her arms.</p>
<p>"Before I do, I'm going to need you to cease your voice before I'm forced to perform drastic actions on you."</p>
<p>"Speak English!" Exclaimed Webby.</p>
<p>"Basically, I'm telling you to shut your damn mouth before I kick your ass," Wisely said in a rather eerie calm tone. Webby closed her mouth instantly. Wisely was not only the smartest in her family, but she was also one of the toughest.</p>
<p>"Okay, message received," Webby said in a frightening tone.</p>
<p>"Now, you want to abuse little puppies, is that right?" Asked Wisely.</p>
<p>"What?! No!" Exclaimed Webby. "I just want to teach them a lesson!"</p>
<p>"By beating them up?"</p>
<p>"Yes!"</p>
<p>Wisely sighed deeply and walked back into her room.</p>
<p>"My dear, darling older sister, violence is never the answer," Wisely calmly told her as she placed her scorpion back in its cage. "What you need is something harmless and funny. To you, and not to them."</p>
<p>"You mean like a prank?" Asked Webby.</p>
<p>"Yes, a prank," responded Wisely. "Of course, knowing you, it'll backfire like crazy."</p>
<p>"Don't remind me," Webby shivered. "Winry nearly murdered me when she thought I deleted her Minecraft world."</p>
<p>"I told you not to mess with her games," said Wisely. "Especially if she's playing Minecraft."</p>
<p>"I know what to do, I prepared for this moment!" Exclaimed Webby. "There's one thing I have to do first."</p>
<p>"What's that?" Wisely asked, clearly uninterested. Webby gave a grin.</p>
<p>"I'm going to get our only brother on my side!" Webby exclaimed.</p><hr/>
<p>Later that day, Willie went outside to get some fresh air. He saw his mother, Wanda, sitting in a lawn chair, reading a book.</p>
<p>"Hi, mommy!" Willie exclaimed. Wanda put her book down and smiled.</p>
<p>"There's my little prince!" Wanda exclaimed as she held out her arms. Willie instantly jumped into her arms. "Are you ready to spend some time at the hotel, sweetie?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, it's going to be fun!" Willie exclaimed happily, then he frowned. "Except Winnie wants to put me in brutal training. I don't like brutal training." Wanda gave a sigh.</p>
<p>"I'll make sure Winnie doesn't give you brutal anything, I promise," Wanda told him as she gave him a kiss and put him down. "Would you mind doing your mommy a favor?"</p>
<p>"What is it?" Willie asked. Wanda picked up a ball and gave it to Winnie.</p>
<p>"Do you mind throwing that ball for me, please?" Willie shrugged and tossed the ball. Wanda got up immediately, barking happily and ran up to the ball, grabbing it with her mouth. She then proceeded to bury it in the ground.</p>
<p>After that, she calmly got back up on her feet and walked back to her chair.</p>
<p>"Thank you, sweetie," she told her only son calmly.</p>
<p>"No problem, mommy," said Willie.</p>
<p>Willie definitely has an odd family. If you think they're odd now, just wait till they get to Hotel Transylvania.</p><hr/>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Alright, that was chapter one of my new story. Not much of a plot, I just wanted to introduce some of the sisters in this alternate universe. Hopefully, I get the second chapter out soon.</p>
<p>Also, special thanks to SlayerTheBandicoot for help. Willa belongs to him.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>